The web services paradigm and implementing protocols facilitate machine to machine communication. Some web services make stored content available, and it may be desirable to include such web services as a source of information responsive to a search query. However, each web service has its own interface with the result that an adapter capable of using a specific web service generally would be required to include a web service as a source of content that is searched in response to a query. It would be useful to be able to use web services as an information source for applications and to be able to easily integrate web services into applications.